Dicotomía
by Cintia Sand
Summary: AU. La historia transcurre en una Inglaterra alternativa del siglo XVIII donde se mezclan elementos modernos con otros antiguos. MelloxNear . Posible MelloxHalle.


Después de siglos de ausencia me he inspirado para escribir un nuevo fanfic. Soy fan de Death Note hace mucho tiempo pero nunca me inspiraba para escribir algo de esta serie, y más específicamente de esta pareja que es una de mis favoritas.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en una Inglaterra del siglo XVIII estilo steampunk (mezcla elementos antiguos y otros nuevos)

Espero que sea de su agrado, y si les gustó por favor déjenme un review con su opinión.

Cintia Sand

**Matt**

La atmósfera era densa en aquella posada del puerto. En cuanto entré, las primeras mesas rebosaban de marineros rudos y malolientes. Dudé por un momento si no me habría equivocado de lugar, pero justo antes de que me girase para irme el cantinero me hizo una seña de que me acercase.

Frunció su entrecejo groseramente interrumpido por una blanca cicatriz y me sonrió con su boca sin dientes.

—La señorita de la mesa junto a la ventana le invita un trago…

No podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Al otro lado de la mugrosa habitación había una dama vestida de negro. Un velo le cubría el rostro. Se veía elegante y altiva como una condesa.

"_No es posible… que haya venido ella misma y a un lugar como este…"._

Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé asiento frente a ella. El cantinero me siguió con una botella de ron y dos pequeñas copas. Le ofreció un trago a la dama del velo, el cual ella rechazó con un leve movimiento de su mano enguantada. El cantinero me sirvió y se retiró, dejando la botella y llevándose el segundo vaso.

Permanecimos un instante en silencio. Entonces ella alzó su mano y corrió la mantilla que llevaba sobre el rostro ligeramente. La piel blanca, los labios pequeños y rojos, los ojos claros y calmos. Unos mechones lánguidos de cabello rubio claro le enmarcaban apenas el rostro.

"_¡Dios mio! Sí es ella"._

—¿Se ha vuelto loca? Esperarme sola en un lugar como este, podría haber enviado un mensajero…

—Hubiese sido muy arriesgado. Comprenderá que debo ser discreta. Además, tenía que venir yo misma… corroborar que la información que se me dio fuese real…

Me sentí algo avergonzado. Había sido muy brusco en mi trato y carente de modales. Pero no tenía idea de cómo comportarme en presencia de una mujer de tal alta cuna.

—Lo siento, yo…

Ella lo interrumpió otra vez con su voz grave y sedante.

—No se disculpe… Por favor, quiero saber si la carta que recibí es verdadera…

Los labios le temblaron levemente.

—¿Es verdad que está vivo? ¿Él se encuentra bien?

Apuré la copa de ron y me apresuré a contestarle.

—Sí…

Ella exhaló un profundo suspiro y se llevó la mano al pecho. Parecía profundamente aliviada, pero en sus ojos aún se translucía cierta inquietud. Rebusqué en el bolsillo interno de mi saco la cajetilla de plata donde guardaba los cigarrillos.

—¿Le molesta si fumo?

Pura formalidad, ya que ya tenía el cigarro en boca y los cerillos en la mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza distraídamente.

Dándole una calada al cigarrillo, intenté ordenar mis ideas.

—Él está bien. Sus heridas no son graves, aunque aún guarda reposo. Digamos que un negocio que llevaba salió mal… y fue víctima de un atentado…

"_Digámoslo así, puesto que la historia completa es más que escabrosa…"._

Pero evidentemente ella no se iba a conformar con eso.

—Quiero que me lleve con él…

Le sonreí. Ya me había puesto al corriente de que ello podía ocurrir.

Exhalé la última bocanada de humo y apagué el cigarrillo contra la madera áspera de la mesa.

—Hay ciertas cosas que necesito preguntarle antes de eso. Usted se contactó con una persona que se presentó con el nombre de "Near", ¿no es verdad?

Me miró seria y guardó silencio por un instante. Tuve la sensación por sus gestos de que estaba considerando la posibilidad de mentirme al respecto…

—Sí, es verdad. Hace un mes mi padre falleció… Él se presentó en mi casa una semana después de su muerte. Me dijo que era un detective al servicio de Su Majestad y se encargaba de resolver los casos más importantes del país, e incluso los más importantes del continente…

Bajó la mirada. Parecía molesta.

—…Como sabe, soy una mujer, y por ley no se me permite acceder a las propiedades de mi padre que me pertenecen por derecho. No tengo familiares varones que hereden las propiedades. Por lo tanto, el Estado se quedaría con todo, y yo, en la calle…

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le ofreció?

Su mirada se endureció y frunció los labios. Me hizo sentir vergüenza de mí mismo por la forma en que la estaba interrogando. No era mi manera de hacer las cosas. Solo estaba haciendo lo posible por cumplir las órdenes que me habían dado.

—Me dijo que había conocido bien a mi prometido en el pasado y que se ocuparía de abogar ante la ley por mi caso, mientras me ofrecía refugio en su casa y buscar su paradero. Yo había recibido una carta de un soldado que anunciaba su muerte accidental por la explosión de un cargamento de pólvora en el muelle, aunque siempre dudé de su veracidad…

Me miró acusadoramente.

Encendí otro cigarrillo, evitando su mirar.

—Es verdad, esa carta sí era falsa. No se enfade conmigo, yo no la escribí… —Le sonreí—. Pero la carta fue escrita a pedido de su prometido para librarla de su enlace y no involucrarla más en una situación en extremo peligrosa.

Su semblante se entristeció, y me sentí aún peor en mi papel de "interrogador". Me apresuré a hacerle la última pregunta.

—¿No dudó usted en entregar su suerte tan fácilmente a alguien desconocido?

—Por supuesto… Pero, si bien su apariencia era extraña, la guardia del rey le escoltaba, y no tenía mejores opciones. Se me había ordenado abandonar la casa en el transcurso de esa semana…

—Lo comprendo…

Apagué el cigarrillo y me serví una última copa de ron. Luego me puse de pie y le tendí la mano.

—Entonces, la llevaré donde está Mello…


End file.
